


Fire Emblem One Shots

by plegiancrayon



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Multi, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7126045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plegiancrayon/pseuds/plegiancrayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of FE fates and Awakening drabbles, requests taken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Burnt Sugar (Gaius/FeMU)

**Author's Note:**

> You gotta love Gaius

“Gaius.” She groaned into his shoulder, rolling over to him as he climbed into the bed, “You’re late. Your patrol ended hours ago.”  
“Relax Bubbles, just gathering a bit of info in the slums.” She sat up, wriggling out of the arms snaking around her waist.  
“You’ve been out past midnight every evening for a fortnight. Haven’t you enough information?” He pressed his face into the pillows letting out a tired sigh.  
“Can’t we have this conversation tomorrow? I’m falling asleep here.” She rolled her eyes.  
“You mean like you were on the battlefield today?”  
“Bubbles I swear, I closed my eyes for a sec. I’m fine.” He stretched.  
“Closed your eyes long enough to catch an arrow in the shoulder.” Her gentle fingers traced the edges of the bandage cloaking his arm. “What stops you from tomorrow, catching one in the neck?” Gaius leaned into her, pulling her back down into the bed.  
“I’m fine. Besides, going out helps me take the edge off a bit. I’m better on the field when I get to practice stealth in the slums.”  
“It’s not worth your life.” She turned away from him, arms crossed, and squeezed her eyes shut.  
When he awoke, she wasn’t by his side. The tent was empty save for him and their bedroll. He pulled himself up and out of the tent, hearing the clattering of armor and shouts. The army was ready for battle and marching out of camp for the day. Gaius found Robin calling orders to her troops, sending her people forward.  
“What is the meaning of this?” Gaius demanded, arms crossed, his bandana crooked on his head.  
“It’s just a small battle today, a crowd of risen that needs taking care of. You looked like you need a rest so you, Olivia, and little Inigo get to stay back here and watch the camp.”  
“There’s no way in hell I’m staying back while you all go fight.”  
“Not all of us, Olivia is still here.”  
“She just had a child for Naga’s sake, of course she’s staying back. Virion’s taking her home in a few days. I’m perfectly fit to fight.”  
“Have fun Gaius. Maybe take a nap? Those dark circles are hardly attractive.” Her face was fit with a withering glare as she turned and left with the troops.  
“Craven of a woman,” Gaius mumbled under his breath. He couldn’t wrap his head around why his wife was so worked up over his sleeping habits. Sure, he wasn’t as quick when he had less sleep, leading to the arrow in the shoulder debacle, but he could think on his feet and do what he needed to do. Besides, he was gathering important information for the whereabouts of Gangrel’s men, she knew that, so why couldn’t she understand that what he was doing was necessary?  
That’s it, he resolved, I’ll show her how fast I can be. Gaius grabbed his weapons and sweets bag and followed along the path the army had taken. He could hear their shouts in the distance, at the nearby battleground robin had been drawing up maps of. When he was close enough, he found a tree on an outskirt of the field and perched, watching his wife’s every move, scrutinizing any missteps or mistakes she made with her sword. He smirked to himself, satisfied that when the battle was done he would give her a talking to about mistakes in a battle.  
Soon however, he was hypnotized by her movements, her strikes perfectly in time with her partners, kicks swift, yet graceful. His eyes drifted shut, sinking into the tree.  
Hours later, a sharp pain shot through his chest. His eyes flew open to see some of the shepherds standing around giggling while his wife pelted him with pebbles.  
“Gaius, so help me, if you don’t climb down from there this instant your stash is going straight in the river!” In a flash, he jumped down from his tree, looking once again at his angry wife, now pushing his chest away as he came in for a hug.  
“C’mon Bubbles, I wanted to make sure you’d be alright.” Robin knew him far too well to believe his sorry excuse.  
‘You can make sure from Stahl’s tent tonight.” With that she turned on her heel and joined the rest of the tired army preparing to return to camp, Lissa and Maribelle held staves while others wiped off their weapons. Rotting Risen corpses scattered the grounds. Gaius followed his wife in a hurry, but she was already immersed in her troops.  
Later that night, Robin lay alone on her bedroll, the Plegian heat greater than ever before, her empty water flask lay empty on the floor beside her. She’d stripped down to her smallclothes, and lay face down atop her sheets, limbs spread across the wide bedroll.  
The bugs outside were loud as ever though the army was long asleep. Well, all except Gaius who’s probably out again putting himself in more danger. She saw the importance of what he was doing, but wished, for once, he’d rely on someone else to help him. She’d offered countless times, but he’d swiftly turn her down, saying it was no place for a wayward bubble who is often popped.  
She curled into herself, a breeze drifting through the tent, the world’s way of realizing the sun had been asleep along with the soldiers. She kept her eyes closed for a while, slowed her breathing, hoping for her body to catch on, but with Gaius gone, her mind was very much awake. She heard her tent moving, the flap brushed aside and wrapped her fingers around the thoron tome tucked under her pillow. She was about to open the book when strong arms wrapped around her, pushing her into the pillows. Robin went to scream, but the intruders hand was already clamped over her mouth.  
“Relax Bubbles, it’s me.” His face was next to hers, she smelt the chocolate on his breath and relaxed into his arms for a moment before shoving him off.  
“I told you to sleep in Stahl’s room! Get out you dastard!” She whisper yelled, grabbing the blanket and pulling it around herself.  
“I came to apologize.”  
“What?” He could see her expression softening in the darkness, taking her cue to climb back onto the bedroll.  
“I’m not taking care of myself. I noticed when I fell asleep in that tree. I’d hate to leave you alone, I can’t risk it anymore, losing everything we have together by a stupid mistake.”  
“You’ll rely on me more?” She buried her face into his chest, taking in his scent.”  
“You lead an entire army by yourself Bubbles, I can’t even do half of that without collapsing of exhaustion.” He held her face against him, not wanting her to see his.  
“You idiot, Gaius, I have you, and Chrom and Sully and Sumia and countless others who help me when I fall back. I couldn’t do any of it without all of you.” He relaxed, pressing a kiss to her forehead.  
“You’d go as far as mention another man’s name when you’re dressed like that?” She flushed, having dropped the blanket in their embrace, wriggling away, but he squeezed tighter, pressing kisses along her neck.  
“Watch yourself Gaius.”  
“I’d rather watch you.” He sent her a smirk telling her it would be a long night.


	2. Chapter Two (Ryoma x Mozu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryoma visits his wife in the mess hall after a long day of combat.

She hummed to herself as she stirred the soup, dipping her spoon into the stew and tasting it. Mozu reached for the pepper when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her. She whirled around to face her husband, her smile quickly fades when she sees the gash under his eye. Pressing her hands against the edges of his mask, her eyes widened worriedly.

"What happened?" Ryoma slip his hands up over his wife's, pulling them down so they are holding hands.

"I let a faceless get too close, but it's no worry my love. It happens to the best of us." He smiled to reassure her but Mozu scrunched her nose up.

"Ryoma... Can't you at least see Sakura to patch this up?"

"I've been already, she fixed up most of it."

"Ryoma! You must be more careful!"

"Of course love. But do let me know what you've prepared for our troops tonight?" He reached around her, swiping her spoon and plopping it into his mouth.

"Hey! It's not ready yet! Go wait like the rest of the army!" She giggled, playfully pushing him away from the pot.

"I suppose you're right, as usual, my love. I'll see you for dinner, hmm?"

"If someone doesn't try to steal from the pot." His low chuckle made her heart flip, even after being married for a year.

 Mozu, Felicia, and Flora brought out bowls of stew and rice for the hungry troops. While they passed out the meal, Mozu noticed many were far worse off than Ryoma. One on Corrin's retainers, Kaze, had a bandage wrapped around his head, while Sakura's retainer Hana's arm was in a sling. They had only been back a couple of hours, and she guessed the healers hadn't managed to completely fix everyone just yet. She realized that Ryoma wasn't all the way healed because so many more needed his sister's help. Speaking of his sister, Sakura was gone, as well as a few other members of the army. Placing a bowl in front of her husband, she inquired about the whereabouts of their friends.

"Sakura and a few others are still working, but they insisted we come to dinner." Mozu nodded. "Will you be joining us?" Ryoma motioned to the empty seat to his left.

"I'm going to go to the infirmary and bring the healers their meals."

"Mozu I have never met a kinder woman." Her husband's warm smile shone down on her, dusting her  cheeks with a pale pink. 

The infirmary had five or six wounded lying in the beds, the healers gathered around them working tirelessly. Subaki and Sakura noticed Mozu standing in the door.

"I brought you all a warm meal when you reach a stopping point. It's in the next room" "Thank the gods for you Mozu, we'll be sure to enjoy them when we're done here." "Don't forget to take care of yourselves." Mozu looked over the soldiers, pure agony written across their faces. "Today was bad, huh?"

"There were a lot of faceless today. But we managed to make it out without any casualties." Sakura wiped her forehead and placed her staff down.

"Good luck back here."

"Thanks Mozu." Mozu wandered back to the mess hall, worrying if she really was doing enough for the army. Sure she fed the army and helped around wherever she could, but she wondered if it would be better if she took up her naginata again. It had been a long time since she had joined her comrades in battle, an experience she truly hated.

It was still troubling her later that night, as she slipped into bed beside her husband. She let out a long sigh and turned to face the wall. Her husband wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her into him from behind. "Something wrong , my love?" She bit her lip, and reluctantly  turned to face him.

"Do you think I could be doing more?" Her small fingers drew circles on Ryoma's yukata.

"What do you mean?" His stern features softened after seeing the look of doubt on Mozu's face.

"All I do is cook and help out around camp. Maybe I should fight with my naginata again. I could ask Oboro to train me and-"

"It's out of the question." 

"What?"

"You hate battle, and I know how much you love what you're doing now. You haven't the slightest idea of the impact you have on the army?"

"What are you talking about? Everyone else does so much!"

"You feed countless mouths a day. Before you joined our group, the food was fine, but nobody enjoyed meals. You brought us together, the army bonds in the messhall, building relationships to better help us in battle. People look  forward to meals because of your cooking and the environment you've created."

"I don't know about all that..." She looked down,  Ryoma tilted her chin up with his index finger.

"If only you could see what I can Mozu." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't love this chapter but I wrote it a long time ago and forgot to post and totally forgot about this drabble collection. Ignore spelling errors and double space bars cause the laptop I used is weird about that. As always leave requests and stuff for future one shots.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some requests I'll take pretty much anything


End file.
